


Many Meetings Part II

by teacup_of_doom



Series: Scenes from an Alternate Galaxy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anakin is a Menace, Bonding, Choices, Dreams, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghosts, Gen, Light Angst, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentions of Luke Skywalker, Mentions of Shmi Skywalker, Older Mental Ages, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Reflection, Reincarnation, Remembering Past Lives, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Reflection, Surprised they didn't have one when they were Force Ghosts, The Force, These two really need to have a chat, fem!Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, insecure Obi-Wan, prescience, slight tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_of_doom/pseuds/teacup_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, the youngling Anakin clinging tearfully to her bootstraps, and memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Meetings Part II

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan felt as if her heart had stopped, her throat constricting, tears of both shock and surprise, along with an elation that she fought to dampen down. Anakin - and it was Anakin, the Force and the bond in her mind told her so - was looking up at her, as if he was pleading with her, but for what she wasn’t sure. 

Instead of speaking, Obi-Wan carefully, gently knelt down, careful not to jostle the youngling, reaching out to softly disjoin his tiny hands from her bootstraps, and took him into her arms. Anakin moulded himself to her front, his head tucked neatly into the crook of her neck, his face buried into the fabric of her robe. He was crying, she could feel the damp soaking through the cloth, his tiny body heaving with the sobs. 

Obi-Wan could sense - her eyes were a little blurry with unshed tears - that the other Force users in the room were staring, even the mechanics in the hangar were murmuring in awe. Master Che herself felt unnerved, and Murun confused. Obi-Wan decided to ignore them all in favor of the boy in her arms and the bond singing in her mind.

She brushed a hand over Anakin’s head, in an action that she remembered that she’d found soothing as a youngling.  _ It’s alright little one.  _ Obi-Wan thought through the bond, feeling the words echo.  _ No need to cry.  _

Anakin shook his head, rubbing his face in the coarse fabric of her shoulder. Obi-Wan found herself pulling him closer to her, picking him up and shifting herself so that she was sitting cross-legged on the hanger deck, Anakin in her lap. She rocked him, as she’d seen humanoid mothers do with children when she’d been on missions with Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan found herself whispering nonsense into Anakin’s ear as she examined the startling bond between them. 

The bond was achingly familiar, and part of her was overjoyed to feel it again. The other part of her heart squeezed in anguish, and she had to shield that emotion from the bond, to keep it from Anakin. For all that Obi-Wan had been Anakin’s Master the first time around, she had failed him, failed them all, and - She resolved to meditate and release that anguish into the Force later, when she had the time to recover from the wonder of this - of Anakin actually being  _ here _ .

Her former - clearly future - charge was calming down now, and the Force told her that this was the time to speak to him again. She reached across the bond once more, and perhaps because of her roiling emotions, perhaps because the bond did feel so natural, Obi-Wan began with  _ Anakin? _

The response from the youngling was immediate, first mental surprise, and then to jerk backwards to stare into her own eyes with his own red, wide eyes.  _ I didn’t tell you my name yet!  _ Anakin nearly shouted through the bond, and then he froze, and moments later reached up a hand, placing it on her check, examining her face with his gaze, and the rest of her with the Force.  _ Ben?  _ He asked tentatively, mental voice full of hope.

For a moment, Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe, looking down at the familiar face on a too small frame. It couldn’t be. Not  _ her _ Anakin. She’d thought that perhaps that he’d responded to a suggestion from the Force. Not  _ this _ . He shouldn’t be here yet - she was supposed to find him on Tatooine, years from now. If he remembered, and Force, if he did truly remember….

She brushed a hand over his check, and, without bursting into tears, responded.  _ I don’t believe I told you any name of mine this time around either, old friend.  _ Especially _ not that one _ . 

Anakin made a noise that was worryingly a cross between a screech of joy and a moan, and threw his arms around her neck, practically squealing and putting up a gleeful mental litany of  _ Ben! BEN! BENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBENBEN! _

Startled, Obi-Wan laughed aloud, throwing her head back in wonder, tears in her eyes nearly freely flowing.  _ Anakin! My Ani!  _ They were clutching each other now, Anakin practically giggling in her arms. For a moment, she felt as old as she’d been on the Death Star, for all that she was sixteen again.

_ You  _ vanished _ , Ben.  _ Her two year old Padawan was chiding her, his voice bright and warm.  _ One minute you were there, being a Force ghost with me, we were watching Luke open his Academy, and then you were  _ gone.  _ You weren’t supposed to go where I couldn’t follow. You  _ promised _. We were supposed to fade  _ together _.  _

_ I didn’t exactly plan it, Anakin _ . Obi-Wan responded wryly.  _ It was just as much a surprise to me, I assure you. I was quite content, having lived my life. Becoming a Force ghost was meant to be temporary. _

Anakin snorted out loud.  _ No you weren’t, you kept  _ meddling.  _ And helping Luke.  _

_ Well. _ Obi-Wan said dryly.  _ I _ was  _ the only official councilor between us, and he  _ did _ want to open a new academy. He didn’t say no to the help.  _

_ Of course he didn’t! He adored the ground you walked and/or floated over.  _ Anakin groused, settling more comfortably in her lap, ignoring the world at large.

_ Are you saying that you don’t?  _ Obi-Wan retorted, amused. Force, it was strange speaking to him like this. As if the Empire had never happened, as if nothing had ever changed between them. She almost wanted to check that this wasn’t some sort of vision, and that they weren’t still Force ghosts. 

Anakin gave her the mental equivalent of a blown raspberry.  _ That’s different, you’re his aunt, and his teacher.  _

_ I was your teacher once too, Ani.  _ The rogue twinge of anguish rose in her again, and was squirreled away before Anakin could notice.

_ Yes.  _ Anakin acknowledged. _ And the Force  _ clearly  _ thinks that we’re awesome together. We’re bonded again! But I still love you more than Luke. _

_ Anakin! _ Obi-Wan countered exasperatedly, ignoring the echoes in her mind of Anakin’s voice proclaiming his hate for her on Mustafar, trying to concentrate on the here and now.  _ It was not a contest!  _

Anakin grinned into her overtunic. 

_ Menace.  _ Obi-Wan huffed.  _ You really are. _

_ Yup.  _ Anakin agreed, unabashed, his hands moving to clutch her overtunic.  _ Always your menace though.  _

_ True enough.  _ Obi-Wan said fondly. In just about every sense of the word, really. 

_ Ben, we didn’t fade, did we? _ Anakin asked abruptly.  _ The Force -  _

Obi-Wan felt Qui-gon frantically call to her through their bond.  _ Obi-Wan? _

_ No, we didn’t.  _ Obi-Wan confirmed.  _ Something else happened, and we need to figure out exactly what. I’ve been doing research on my own, but there is so far I can get without raising suspicions.  _ They needed to have a long talk about where they stood, and about what was likely to happen in the future, to them both, and the galaxy as a whole. To Qui-Gon she thought,  _ I’m fine, Master. Just...suprised by something.  _

_ Such as, Padawan? _ Qui-gon queried curiously. 

Master Che was kneeling before them both. “Padawan Kenobi?”

Obi-Wan cleared her throat, trying to focus on the Healer. “His name is Anakin Skywalker.” She said hoarsely, in what she hoped was the correct tone of amazement for a sixteen year old having just created a mental bond with a child of two, and bounced Anakin slightly, and was rewarded by a squeal. “He says so. He says that - that.” She hoped the Force would guide her words. 

Fortunately, Anakin provided the words she needed. 

“Dreams.” Anakin chimed in, looking at Master Che, and snuggled into Obi-Wan’s grip. “Mine.” 

Obi-Wan tittered at that, still slightly stunned.  _ Have you been dreaming of me? _

_ Why do you think I needed to come find you? _

_ Regular dreams, or prescience?  _ Obi-Wan asked in alarm, but didn’t get an answer. 

Master Che gave a rare smile. “Yes, I can see that little one.” She looked at Obi-Wan. “I think I will suggest, in this case, that you forget helping with the rest of the potential initiates and take young Master Skywalker down to the Healer’s Wing yourself, unless he’s willing to come with Murun and I?” She suggested, and only smiled wider when Anakin shook his head violently.

_ You’ll see in a few minutes Master, I’ve been told to come down to the Healer’s Wing.  _ Obi-Wan told Qui-gon. 

Obi-Wan realized that Murun had collected the other younglings, and was herding them towards the hangar door. “Yes Master Che.” Obi-Wan agreed. 

_ Are you injured?  _ Qui-gon demanded.

Obi-Wan laughed mentally, prompting a query form Anakin.  _ No Master! Don’t you  _ dare _ use that as an excuse to get out of bed and try to escape.  _ Qui-gon was overprotective of her, had been since he’d almost lost her on Bandomeer, and though he didn’t hold a candle to Anakin’s protectiveness at the height of the Clone Wars, there was a certain determination that was similar between them. Then again, her Master liked to use her injuries to attempt his own escapes from the Healer’s Wing just as much as she did with his injuries. 

Qui-gon grumbled wordlessly at her. Obi-Wan could bet that he’d been planning to get out of the bed. 

_ I - well, you’ll see.  _ Obi-Wan set Anakin down, to his wordless protest, rose to her feet, and picked him back up, tucking him into the crook of her arm, walking towards the hanger exit herself.

_ Who are you talking to?  _ Anakin asked. 

_Qui-gon._ _I’m still a Padawan._ Obi-Wan reminded him. _And around this time, last time....That’s a bit awkward to say._ Anakin giggled. _You, my Padawan, were on Tatooine._

_ I know.  _ Anakin said.  _ I had to, I love my Mom, and I’m going to save credits this time so I can go and free her, as soon as I can, but...  _ The ‘I had to find you’ was unspoken, but present all the same. 

_ What kind of dreams are you having?  _ Obi-Wan repeated.  _ More importantly, how did you get off Tatooine? _

_ I’ll tell you later. It’s a long story. Are we going to go see Qui-Gon? _

_ Evasion will only get you so far, Anakin.  _ Obi-Wan thought archly.  _ But yes, we are going to see Qui-Gon. He has to meet my new Padawan, after all.  _ She teased.  _ And he could use the distraction. He’s in the Healer’s Wing himself.  _

_ Do we have to go see Qui-gon?  _ Anakin asked, surprising her. 

_ What? Why wouldn't you want to see him?  _ Obi-Wan slowed her pace, ignoring the curious looks from some of the Jedi they passed.  _ You liked him! He would have been your Master instead of me, once.  _

_ He tried to give you up, to train me.  _ Anakin explained.  _ I mean, at the time, I was grateful, but it was unfair to you. It took me years to realize it. And I thought, at one point, that… you thought I was an obligation. You took me on because of him, so... _

_ When Qui-Gon first...asked...me to train you, Obi-Wan admitted. I was not prepared, and No.  _ She admitted.  _ It was not fair of him to ask. As a new Knight, it would have been several years before I would have taken a Padawan, had I been through the normal Trials. But I’ve had an entire lifetime to come to grips with it, somewhat. Please, Anakin, don’t hold a grudge against Qui-Gon Jinn because of something his alternate did in our past.  _

After a moment of consideration, Anakin nodded his assent, though Obi-Wan wasn’t entirely certain that this would be the end of it.

_ Besides,  _ she poked Anakin in the ribs. He was  _ extremely _ ticklish, and the combined yelp and wiggle she received went a long way to raising the mood.  _ You were never an obligation, Anakin. You may not believe me, but I was fairly attached to the tiny ray of sunshine my Master had picked up on Tatooine by the end of our adventures on Naboo. If I never said so, then I regret it. _

Anakin sent her a wave of warmth through the bond.  _ Ok, _ he said.  _ Let’s go see Qui-gon.  _

_ And the Healers.  _ Obi-Wan added _.  _

_ Aw. Do we really have to? _ Anakin grumbled.

_ I am not getting chewed out by Master Che.  _ Obi-Wan snorted.  _ Besides, I suspect we’re both going to be given a going-over. _

That cheered Anakin up a bit. Misery loved company, Obi-Wan supposed. The Healers were getting her into their clutches after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin might seem a little verbose in this chapter, especially for a two year old. Anakin is, technically, a twenty-something in the body of a two year old. He's got all of his memories. 
> 
> Admittedly, some of the chapter didn't sit well with me, so I may edit it later. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has commented on this series so far! I am working on replies, slowly but surely. 
> 
> -teacup


End file.
